Colonel Silver
Colonel Silver is the first of the high-ranking Red Ribbon Army officers Goku fights and defeats in Dragon Ball. Biography Colonel Silver is shown to be a talented, powerful fighter with a love of weapons, and excellent in marksmanship as well. As evident in both the anime and the manga on multiple occasions, unlike most officers, he does not immediately turn to violence and threats in order to get information, but rather simply asks a couple questions and only resorts to physical means if he is not getting the requested answers. Colonel Silver is also rather fast, shocking even Goku when he runs past and swipes the bundle of cloth containing the Dragon Balls and Dragon Radar from Goku's hands. Colonel Silver had a fairly small role in the manga, but he had a considerably larger role in the anime. This is because the Red Ribbon Army was introduced a little earlier in the anime and Toei created several filler episodes involving Colonel Silver and Emperor Pilaf before the next chapter of the Dragon Ball manga was released and the animators could continue on with the story. The anime, much like they did with Colonel Violet, gave Colonel Silver a lot more characterization and a larger role in the story. One strange fact to note about his character is that his personality warps with each Dub, despite no one making any alterations to the animation whatsoever. In the Japanese Dub, Colonel Silver is portrayed as being quiet and serious, in the Funimation Dub, he changes to being cold, aggressive, courteous to superiors and occasionally complimentary towards random citizens. In the French Dub he is assertive, in the Castilian Dub he's foul-tempered, whereas, in a contradiction to all, the Portuguese Dub portrays him as rarely raising his voice, and he seems understanding and patient. He is first seen storming homes and looking for Dragon Balls, and eventually his search brings him and his men to a con man shopkeeper who tried to con him with a fake Dragon Ball. Silver easily sees through the lie due to the fake Dragon Ball being able to break (as opposed to real Dragon Balls supposedly being indestructible). After killing the shopkeeper, he steals a Dragon Ball from Emperor Pilaf. He is next shown exercising by lifting weights, hitting a punching bag full of sand until it falls out, and later fighting off four professional boxers. Afterwards, he demonstrates his enhanced speed upon being summoned by Commander Red by evading Commander Red's cat's attack leaving nothing but a scratch to his cheek. After Red applauds Silver for his skills, he is ordered by Commander Red to find a Dragon Ball located in a jungle, where he runs into Goku. Although Colonel Silver used a Rocket Launcher to temporarily destroy Goku's Flying Nimbus, Goku easily overpowers him and takes a Red Ribbon Army private jet and a pilot robot from him. Silver then told Staff Officer Black what happened. In the manga, Commander Red said he was going to be executed for his failure, but that scene is never shown. In the anime, Colonel Silver is called back to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters for questioning. Colonel Silver begs for a second chance, but Commander Red replies that there are no second chances in the Red Ribbon Army. He orders the armed guards to take him out of his sight, but Colonel Silver brushes them off. He then calmly walks out the door. It is unknown if he escaped alive and still lived up until the end of Dragon Ball GT, as he was not seen at all in the Super 17 Saga when all villains escaped from Hell. Video game appearances He made a minor appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. Later, Colonel Silver appeared in the beginning of the Wii Game Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. He is fought against twice in the game, while he is controlling a robot both times. Colonel Silver is also a boss fought twice in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Voice actors Japanese Dub: '''Banjo Ginga ' 'Ocean Group Dub: Michael Donovan ' 'FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat ' '''Latin American Dub: '''Mario Castañeda' ' '''Brazilian Dub: '''Tatá Guarnieri' ' 'Trivia' *Colonel Silver is the only main Red Ribbon Army officer (the other two being General White and General Blue) who does not have any named soldiers under his command (White has Ninja Murasaki, Buyon, Major Metallitron and Android 8, and Blue has Captain Dark). He is also the only one of the three who is under the command of General Copper. The two soldiers who appear under his command in the manga are featured in a boss fight in the video game ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. *In addition, Brown (whose rank is never stated, and who never appeared in either the anime or manga, but is mentioned in the army's theme song) seems to have a take-and-give relationship with Silver. In the manga, Brown found a Dragon Ball before him, which made Commander Red press Silver into finding another Dragon Ball faster. In the anime, Brown rallied his troops to Silver's aid when he was ambushed by Emperor Pilaf. Category:Human Category:Red Ribbon Army Member Category:Evil Category:Page added by Soilder5679 Category:Needs Links Category:Villains